


Orange Berry Blast

by SalaciousSister



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Possible Future Chapters, Shota John, Smut, Teasing, reverse pedophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousSister/pseuds/SalaciousSister
Summary: You should be used to John aggressively hitting on you and trying hop on your cock 24/7 but somehow it gets even more awkward the more he does it. Maybe it’s the way John transforms from lovable, stubborn nerdy asshole into a straight up soul sucking incubus. Maybe Striders are doomed to never have sex that isn’t stupidly awkward like a stranger danger lesson in elementary school. Or maybe it’s actually disturbing how quickly John changed over one spring break.Either way it scares the shit out of you.It scares you that you like it.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 34





	Orange Berry Blast

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't and should never be; real, serious, or re-enacted.  
> ~sxs

**Dave: Reject that nonsense**

“Dude, no. I’m not letting you stay, end of discussion.” You say in the most stoic voice your accent allows you.

“Come on, Dave. It’s not that bad.”

You’re in John’s bedroom chilling on his bed for some casual bro hang out. Well, at least you were before he started asking if he could stay over at your house for a sleepover. You had to say “no” for sure, you heard about what happened with that Captor guy and John.

“Dude you were hitting on the delivery guy just five seconds ago. How are you going to tell me it’s not bad when it is clearly worse than bad? It’s fucking terrible, man.”

“Dave!” he whines, balancing his glasses on the edge of his nose. “That was just a prank, you know I like to joke around with them. It was totally just for laughs, bro. Don’t make it weird.”

“Just a prank my ass. You fucked Eridan’s brother just last week. Next thing I know, I won’t even be able to go to Micky D’s with you anymore. You’ll probably fuck Ronald himself.”

You’re losing your cool with each second.

“ _Dave~”_

His voice drops into something liquid that seeps into your platinum scalp and spills warmth down your spine. He gives you an innocent begging look that shouldn’t fit him, but it does because the universe has a thing for him. The bed springs rumble like thunder when he leans into you.

_“I’m already all packed up for the night. It would be so easy~”_

You can feel his breath on your neck already, its heat climbs all the way up to your chin. John mumbles something sweet into your ear as he pushes into your chest. His smooth fingers working to undo your pants with little trouble. A hand slips further down and palms your member. You twitch.

“Fine…” you give in. “You can stay.”

John squeals in excitement with a dozen thank-you’s while still groping the hardening dick in his hand.

“But first, could you…” God this is weird.

“Could I _what_?” John grins.

Like a 12 year old with their first boner you awkwardly gesture you your crotch. Your skin is too pale to hide how embarrassed you are right now. This is such a fucking travesty. John slinks down to his knees and pushes his face your business. Fuck.

“Do you need something or… Do you _need something~”_

You should be used to John aggressively hitting on you and trying hop on your cock 24/7 but somehow it gets even more awkward the more he does it. Maybe it’s the way John transforms from lovable, stubborn nerdy asshole into a straight up soul sucking incubus. Maybe Striders are doomed to never have sex that isn’t stupidly awkward like a stranger danger lesson in elementary school. Or maybe it’s actually disturbing how quickly John changed over one spring break.

Either way it scares the shit out of you.

It scares you that you like it.

**Dave: Get Beejed**

Yeah, well… You can’t exactly stop John Egbert from giving head. It’s like, one of the codes of the universe. You don’t know how but he must’ve fucked the gods of paradox space for him to keep getting away with this shit.

Oh god. He’s doing it. It’s happening.

He’s doing that thing with his tongue where he circles the tip and gets lower like he’s taking down an AT-AT from Star Wars. You try not to make any noise because you really don’t want to excite him, then again, he’s probably harder than you right now. You watch as your dick disappears into your best bro’s mouth which is so fucked up on so many levels. You have no idea what he’s doing or how he’s doing it but it’s magical. This is the best thing to happen to your dick since you tried to fuck a smuppet only somehow more embarrassing.

It feels like you spent years completely ass naked in the arctic before suddenly jumping into a luxury hot tub. The hot trickle of nerves doesn’t last as long as you’d like because John is magical blowjob fairy that could finish 3 dudes in 3 minutes. You’re already sweating, shivering, huffing, and on the edge; his favorite place to push you.

Your dumbass mouth opens up and pours out a waterfall of whispers and gasps while your hands apparently have some sort of illuminati pact with your dick. They grab the back of his head hooking into his pillow of black hair and pull. He goes down effortlessly and doesn’t make a sound. You on the other hand whimper like a little bitch while you squirt into his throat. Then he starts humming and swallowing around you like an industrial syphon pump trying to drain your balls.

When he’s done slurping on your head and making your legs shake like you got hit with a taser he makes sure to make a pop sound when he pulls off. It’s almost comical enough to make you not hate yourself for letting your best friend suck you off. Almost.

You look down at him and what a mistake. He’s looking up at you with his crooked, fogged up glasses and his mouth is wide open. You’re not sure if you should be proud of yourself for how much jizz is floating around in his mouth or ashamed for even considering that. What type of hentai shit is this?

You still have a bit of post-nut high going on so you give him a thumbs up and try to ignore the urge to say “I love you” or some stupid shit like that. The swallowing sounds he does makes your head tingle which must’ve been the post-nut clarity coming in. Great.

Hello, post-nut clarity! Any messages?

Well hi-dee-ho there, Dave! Yes, I do as a matter of fact. Got one right here:

The dude you spent all of middle school beatboxing, rapping, and making fun of movies with is gay. Not only is he gay but he’s also constantly looking for bones to jump from one to another like a conga line of trampolines. He’s 2 years under the age of consent which technically makes you a statutory rapist and a child predator.

Ps. **Your best bro just sucked your dick.**

This is absolutely fucked up.

“You kind of taste like apple juice.”

**= >**

**Author's Note:**

> this was short  
> i might make another chapter


End file.
